


A Battle Between Love And Hate

by mouna



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouna/pseuds/mouna
Summary: Neymar is about to start his Junior-Year at Barcelona High School.





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> It´s not perfect, but let me know if you enjoy it anyways :)  
> Cristiano is kind of the bad guy here, be aware.

Vacations are over and the young Brazilian Neymar is back to Spain and he´s about to start the first day of his Junior-Year at Barcelona High School. Although he´s a little wistful, having spent his summer almost entirely back home in Brazil, where he´d been with his younger sister Rafaella and the rest of his family most of the time, enjoying the beautiful country, in wich he was born and raised in before transfering to Barcelona thanks to a scholarship, he now is excited to see his friends and play football again!

Just as the bell rang he stumbled into class, out of breath, trying to get out a decent „Sorry, I´m late!“ to M. Guardiola, who was looking at him disapprovingly as he searched the room for an empty seat and saw, that thankfully his friend Rafinha had saved him one. Quickly he settled and unpacked his school supplies. As they hadn´t seen eachother in ages they desperately needed to talk, but Guardiola wasn´t the most relaxed teacher so they had to wait until the lesson was over. 

Neymar and Rafinha knew eachother since they were little childeren and when they had the chance to transfer to Barcelona together they took it without a second thought, they shared a room in the building that was reserved for students from abroad ever since. And although they might not always get along perfectly they still managed to always remain good friends.

The lesson finally came to an end and they started to gain their stuff and leave to their lockers. 

„There you are Ney, haven´t seen you in forever! When did you even get back, I wasn´t in our flat the last few days... How was it back home in Brazil? Your sense for being on time hasn´t improved yet I see...“ 

„Well someone´s got to make things a bit less lame, no? Brazil was amazing though! Next time you´ll need to come with me, new lover or not. I guess he´s the one you stayed with for the last few days, huh? Who is it by the way!? You wouldn´t tell me on phone, so spit it out now or I´ll tell everyone you had a crush on Sergi! It´s not Sergi, is it?“ Neymar grimaces.

„That ain´t funny, Ney, that was ages ago!!“ Still Rafa blushes slightly.

Just as Neymar wanted to remind him not to change the subject he saw that there was already a person standing in front of Rafinhas locker, appearently waiting for them and it was no other than the tall blonde german goal keeper from their junior football team and he was wearing a cheesy smile on his face. When Neymar looked back at his friend and saw that his friend had the exact same cheesy smile on his face he already knew what was coming.

„This is Marc-André ter Stegen, my boyfriend.“ Rafa proudly announced when they approached the German. With a huge smile on his face he gave him a peck on his cheek, while Marc-André casually slung an arm around his lover and streched one hand out to Neymar, but the latter just frowned.

„You both do realize that we know eachother from football, no?“

Still Neymar took Marc-Andrés hand and shook it properly, the blonde and Rafa obviously wanted to make it offical, so he didn´t want to disappoint them.

„Sure we do, still I never really had the chance to introduce myself as I didn´t have much to do with you guys apart from football so…. I´m Mats, nice to meet you.“ 

„Yeah, I´m Neymar by the way, but call me Ney.“ Neymar laughed, this was ridiculous. „So you must be the reason Rafa now has a life that does not only include football, chocolate and porn!“ He added grinning. For that he recieved a laughter from Mats and an angry look from Rafa who told him to get lost. Ney laughed as well, but when the both of them started kissing he took that as his clue to leave.

He didn´t see that coming that was for sure, he always thought the goal keeper was straight, because as far as he knew the blonde used to date only girls. But appearently Rafa made him change his mind, and as long as his friend was happy Neymar was okay with it.

Neymars next classes passed by slowly as he wasn´t used to it anymore, but eventually lunch time came around and when he walked towards the cafeteria together with Rafa and Mats they already heard their friends from the junior football team calling out for them and suddenly they found themselves surrounded by Sergi, Marc and Gareth, who were hugging and greeting them happily. Although they were a little surprised to see Marc-André at Rafas side, all of them as they were pretty decent guys were very welcoming towards him.

With relief the Brazilian finally caught sight of his best friend, whom he hasn´t had any classes with today yet and hasn´t seen the whole summer.

„ James! “ 

A big smile appeared on the Colombians face when he saw Neymar and his hazle eyes started to light up. They hugged eachother tightly and James whispered to his ear: 

„ I´ve missed you Ney. “

Things have always been so very easy between James and him, it just worked between them, when they first met they became friends instantly and remained so ever since, the one always knowing what the other was thinking and exactly that silent understanding helped them become a great duo on the football pitch as well, wich is why their team followed and trusted them completely.

They all went to the cafeteria together, chatting about how their summer was and Neymar sat down between James and Sergi, across from Rafa, Mats and Gareth, while Marc sat down at Sergis other side.

„So, what have I missed out on here?“ he asked James curiously. 

„Well, as you can see Roberto finally got Marc to go out with him“ James winked and the Brazilians eyes wandered to Sergi who possessively had a hand placed on Marcs knee, while the latter blushed when Sergi kept making him compliments. 

„Who could blame him though, I mean look at those blue eyes.“ Neymar replied, thinking they made a cute couple.

„Yeah, I guess they had it coming.“ The Colombian laughed, and Neymar found himself once again admiring that pretty smile of the boy with the hazle eyes, that he missed so much during his stay in Brazil. 

„Other than that not much happened I guess.“, James continued „ Although I heard one of the strikers of the first squad, Benzema, has had a bad injury back in the summer and isn´t capable of playing anymore and they have yet to find a decent replacement, I´m curious of how they´ll figure that out, because they´ve got quite high standards to a forward. Ah, Ney, I´m just so glad you´re back, can´t wait to resume training.“ 

„Me too, James.“ Neymar smiled.

Isco and Toni joined their table and the conversation between the two ended as they got involved in the groups heated discussion about who´d win the European Champions League. What really connected all of them was football, they all fell in love with the game. As Juniors they now had only one year left to train, until those who became good enough would be able to join the first squad in their Senior year. Eventually Neymar got tired of their conversation and his gaze went through the cafeteria and settled on the senior football teams table.

Most of them he didn´t know any further, only the defender Marcelo and the midfielder Dani Alves befriended him since they also came from Brazil and lived in the same building as him and Rafa. They sat next to eachother laughing at something on Danis phone, Marcelo making weird gestures.

Then there was that small dark haired Argentine, Lionel Messi, an astonishing forward, sitting slightly offside, whom Neymar has admired ever since the first time he saw him play. He saw him run across the whole field in zero second, the ball at his feet, passing defenders like nothing, scoring without any effort. Messi seemed to be thinking about something really hard as he sat there frowning, looking into nowhere. Neymar found that he looked kinda cute, a bit humble, decent, maybe shy. Although he really would have liked to get to know him he never dared talking to him, not wanting to waste his time, afraid of being rejected. Close to him Piqué, Mascherano and Suarez were talking to eachother. Last year there´s been a big drama around Suarez, when he got banned from the football team, if you believe the rumors it was for biting someone so hard the person needed stitches, but that sounded like nonsense to Neymar.

There was another group sitting at the table, one of them also a striker as Neymar remembered, dark haired and tanned, Neymar didn´t remember his exact name, probably Cristiano Rivaldo or something, from Portugal. He heard the guy held alot of himself, but in Neymars opinion nobody was able to compete with Messi and even though he didn´t look that bad, he wasn´t Neymars type at all, far too slick and arrogant. He was talking to Ramos, Modric, Casilla and Pepe, a guy with a baldhead, who looked quite scary to Neymar.

Football has always been the one thing for Neymar that he didn´t have to think about, the one thing nobody had to teach him, it all came to him naturally and in his grade nobody was able to compete with him, not even James. He dribbles lightly, runs fast and scores easily, of course he´s a striker and alongside his friends he trains hard, always wanting to get better, faster, stronger.

One day Neymar wants to play like Messi.

All too soon the break was over and they had to go to their classes again.

„See you in the afternoon for practise?“

„You bet.“ James grinned.

As soon as school ended Neymar headed to the locker rooms to change into his training gear. He´s about an hour early, but he just can´t wait. And of course he practised during the summer as well, but he didn´t have the possibility to do it in professional surroundings. For people without a scholarship like Neymar had one it´s a very expensive school, therefor they owned great equipment and fine trainers, wich gave them great opportunities in soccer, their school team ruled the league. Neymar´s glad to be able to play here and doesn´t want to lose any time getting back in shape. When he was ready he jogged out on the field, a ball at his feet, breathing in the fresh air and the atmosphere of the empty stadium, having the feeling of coming home. 

He started picking up te ball with his feet, keeping it in the air until he got bored and began to dribble across the field, doing some of his tricks he learned back in the streets of Brazil. 

As he was so completely focused on his playing he didn´t even notice, that there was a small framed human shaped shadow silently sitting next to the field entrance, watching him precisely.

Half an hour later his teammates joined him and their trainer „Lucho“, Luis Enrique, gave them instructions to follow for warming up. 

The field was parted into halves, because on the other side the seniors, the main team, were training as well. As Neymar didn´t have focuse on warming up as much as the others because he already has, he found himself once again mesmorized watching Messi play from afar.

„Stop drooling over Messi, Princesa, come and play!“ Rafinha mocked him, pinching his side. Feeling caught Neymar quickly jumped forwards, catching up to Rafa and the others. While they continued with stretching they saw the coach of the main team, Zinedine Zidane, walking over to Lucho, starting to talk to him, a serious expression on his face, while the latter furrowed his brows and nodded. 

„Neymar! Come over here for a second!“ Enrique suddenly shouted. 

With a confused look Neymar left the circle of his teammates, walking over to both of the coaches, followed by the gazes of his curious teammates, wondering what the head coach would want from Neymar. Probably he was getting yelled at again for something stupid he´d done. 

As soon as the Brazilian got there Zidane started talking: 

„Neymar, as you might have already heard one of our first strikers got seriously injured this summer, wich is why we´re in need of finding a decent forward to replace him. I was told that you´re a remarkable player, so I decided to give you the chance to train with us today and see if you could fit in the dynamics of the team.“ Zidane waited a few seconds then, but Ney looked nothing but puzzled. „So, what do you think?“

„Y-..Yes!“ Neymar finally stumbled out, taken by surprise with this offer. „Yes, of course I´d like to try out!“ 

„Fine, let´s go then.“ 

The head coach immediately started walking, obviously expecting Neymar to follow him, while the boy was still in awe of what was happening, not even noticing his teammates disbelieving stares. He had to hurry up now if he wanted to keep track of Zidane who almost reached his squad again.

The main team already finished their warm-up and were now waiting for their coach. As they saw Neymar hurrying after Zidane and stumble over his own feet they couldn´t help laughing, Cristiano snorting: 

„Who´s that, our new mascot?“, earning laughter from Ramos and Pepe. 

When Zidane and Neymar came to hold in front of the team the Brazilian shyly rubbed his feet on the gras, avoiding to look at anyone, insecure and concentrating on how to show best that he´s worth playing with them.

„This, guys, is Neymar, he´s the forward of the junior team and as I was told he´s an extraordinary player, wich is why I´d like to see whether he could suit our standards to replace Benzema. I know that´s not usually how things work, but we are in need of another decent forward as our first game takes place in about three months and we want to win this season again, so let´s just see how it works.“

While most of the team seemed to approve that suggestion silently nodding, Marcelo and Dani even eagerly smiling towards the Brazilian, the Portugese forward spit: 

„Bullshit! Look at this guy, he´s not going to be of any use, he´ll ruin our team!“ 

„Watch your mouth Cristiano! I do not want to hear you speak like that again!“ 

Cristiano snorted, silently cursing but kept quiet. 

„So we´ll do a test game now. Cristiano you´re with Neymar, Modric, Mascherano and Pepe, Casilla as keeper. Leo you´ll take Turan, Alves, Marcelo and Ramos, Pique will defend the gate. Let´s go!“

The game started and Neymar forgot all his insecureties, doubts and excitement as he got lost in the game. It became clear to him quickly that all of them were very skilled and experienced and knew eachother well, still he felt like he could compare. When he got the ball for the first time, stealing it cleverly from the opposition, he could feel it, he could do this, he´ll prove he´s worthy. He dribbled around the defenders easily, who were stunned by his skills as they clearly didn´t expect him to be much of a challenge to defend, and although he could have scored himself he delivered the ball to Cristiano with a perfect pass, and there was nothing left for the latter to do than to put the thing in the net. But he didn´t show the slightest sign of desire to celebrate the goal and when Neymar came to him with a friendly look on his face and his hands up for Cristiano to clap them the Potugese simply turned away, mumbling something like „nothing but luck and advantage..“ and Neymar let his hands down, smile slightly cracked, walking back to his original position. 

Neymar continued to play flawlessly and although he never recieved a pass from Cristiano or Pepe, who was obviously trying to please Cristiano by also ignoring the Brazilian, he kept stealing the ball from the opposition or got some gentle passes from Mascherano or Modric, who were more focused on the game than on him, wich he was totally okay with, so he was able to present himself properly.

In the end Neymars team won 4-3, Neymar shot two more goals on his own and the last was made by Cristiano. All the three goals of the other team were scored by Messi, who couldn´t be more modest about it. They were all perfect and Neymars heart skipped a beat whenever Messi glanced at him friendly when he scored a goal himself, his heart filling with pride.

Zidane had them all gathered up again and announced: "Well, as far I can tell things look very clear now. Of course we´ll have to work on it but I´m sure Neymar will establish perfectly.", then he turned to Neymar: "We need you, will you join our team?" 

And Neymar could say nothing but "Yes".

The Brazilian took a look at his new teammates and saw that everyone, except for Cristiano, who seemed to be sending daggers through his eyes, together with his friends Ramos and Pepe seemed to be okay with it. Messi smiled at him shyly.

"Alright, that´s it for today, see y´all tomorrow!" Zidane stated and went off. 

The players were left alone, heading to the dressing room now. While walking Dani and Marcelo put their arms around Neymars shoulders, ruffling his hair and congratulating him.

"You know what, NeyNey, I think you´re the first junior ever to make it into the first squad,   
I´m proud of you, you´ll be great with us!" Danis words made Neymar blush and he felt better. "By the way what´s the deal between you and Cris, do you two know eachother?" 

"No!! I´ve never spoken a word to him! I don´t know what his problem is!" Neymar sais emphatically, feeling less happy. 

"Huh, okay, never mind, maybe he just needs some time to get used to you!" 

Dani tries to cheer him up, but Neymar has to go the opposite direction now, his clothes still being in the juniors dressing room, so he waves goodbye to Dani and Marcelo, secretly happy he won´t have to be in the same dressing room as Cristiano yet, as he doesn´t find that thought very tempting.

When he arrived at the juniors locker room surprisingly the team was still there, waiting for him to tell them the news. "Well guys“, he started „I guess I´m in the first squad now, Zidane wants me to replace Benzema. Somebody told him to give me a chance, I wonder who that was, ´cause I´m 100 percent sure it wasn´t Enrique, he never really liked me." 

The team cheered, praising him, already planning to celebrate this achievement on the very first weekend of the school year. But they had to leave soon after that, so goodbyes were said and everyone headed back home. Only James stayed with Neymar hugging him one last time. 

"I´m so happy for you Ney, I always knew you were special, whoever told Zidane to let you try out must have seen that too. You really deserve it. But I will miss playing with you by my side." 

When the Brazilian heard how hard those last words left his friends mouth he hugged him tighter, stroking his hair, feeling calm and comfortable in his embrace, he´s really missed his best friend and felt sorry for him now. 

"We can still play together, James, don´t you worry, you´ll always be my best friend, no matter what." 

When Neymar came home he found his flat empty and figured Rafa still was with Mats, so he immediately went to bed, exhausted. He still wondered who could have told Zidane about him, but that question was quickly replaced by the thought of being able to play alongside Messi now, to learn from his idol. Although he was really happy to be given the great opportuniy to play for the first squad he hardly tried not to think of tomorrow too much, because who the hell knew how the seniors were going to treat him, especially Rivaldo and Co. He drifted over to sleep soon and this night his dreams were embossed by pictures of his best friend hugging him, his team mates cheering for him and Lionel Messi smiling at him. But somewhere in the back of his head there was a voice telling him he wasn´t worth any of it - and it sounded like Cristianos.


	2. Day Two

It was 5.30 a.m. and Neymar was sound asleep when someone decided to enter the room, making a hell of a noice. 

„Who is this, go away, I´m sleeping...-“ the Brazilian groaned. 

„GOOD MORNING PRINCESA!“ Rafa yelled, obviously in a great mood, Neymar didn´t even have to look at him to sense his grin, after all there´s nothing better than to annoy your room mate, no? He lifted the curtains and to Neymars displeasure this meant the first sunshines of the day made their way into the room, too bright for sleepy Neymar. 

„What the hell Rafa, it´s midnight, switch the light off and go away, let me sleep“ he mumbled, turning around so his face was burried in the pillow. 

„C´mon Ney, you don´t wanna be late for school again, do you? Considering that today you´ll finally be able to worship Messi from near, huh?“ And that´s when Neymar threw his pillow at him, cursing him, but getting up now, gathering his clothes, picking a nice white tank top and some random loose jeans.

„What are you even doing here, I thought you were with Mats!?“ 

„Nah, I was, but his parents came back from their holiday sooner than we thought and appearently they weren´t very pleased when they saw their son sharing his bed with another boy. So I guess you finally got the pleasure of my company again.“ He grinned. 

„Let´s go!“

-

Today their first lesson was chemistry and as it was the beginning of the school year their teacher wanted them to do a supposingly easy experiment, but she wasn´t planning on Rafael Alcántara do Nascimento and Neymar da Silva Santos Júnior, who managed to let the whole thing literally blow up and ended up overall covered in some thick purple liquid. The teacher was annoyed and complained about how someone could turn an easy standard experiment into such a desaster. She told them to clean up their table and then go to the bathroom to clean themselves up. 

The two Brazilians held back their laughter until they finally left the classroom, then they couldn´t hold it in anymore, Neymar sounding like a dying whale what made Rafinha laugh even harder. The liquid easily was washed away from their skin, but it turned out that their shirts were irreparably colored in purple where the fluid has touched them now. It didn´t draw much of attention on Rafinhas black t-shirt, but Neymars fancy white tanktop wasn´t what it supposed to be anymore, how come that of all days today Neymar didn´t have a jacket or hoodie with him, he blamed Rafinha because he disturbed him today so he forgot. Neymar insisted that he found it looked cool though so he didn´t care too much while Rafinha continued to make fun of him.

-

The next lessons went by faster than yesterday, wich wasn´t to Neymars pleasure at all, because to be honest he was scared as fuck to go to training today. Nevertheless lunch break came around all too quickly and he went to the cafeteria to eat. He saw his friends sitting at the same table as yesterday and he wondered if it was their table now, everyone already there except Rafa and Mats, who surely made up for the hours they missed each other last night. Ugh, never mind that. He let himself fall down next to James, who greeted him by ruffling his hair softly and whos smile quickly turned into a grin when he saw how Neymar was overall coverd in splashes of purple color, Isco, Toni and Gareth noticed it as well.

„Care to explain?“ 

„Nah, Rafa and I had chemistry this morning, that´s all.“ he brushed it off. „Don´t you find me pretty anymore?“ He added, his voice dripping with sarcasm, lowering his head and looking up to James through his eyelashes, pretending to be hurt.

„You´re always pretty.“ James blushed and turned away. 

Neymar laughed: „See.“ 

Then his eyes fell on Sergi who had captured Marcs lips, demanding access to his mouth and tongue, his hands wandering over Marcs body, while Marc kept his hands burried in Sergis hair. Grose.

„Ugh, keep it down guys, that´s disgusting.“ Toni said jokingly, as if he read Neymars mind. 

Sergi turned to Toni and peeked his tongue out: „Shut up, just admit it, you´re jealous, beacause you´d like to do the same with Gareth!“ he winked and resumed occupying Marcs mouth with his lips, who didn´t seem to mind it too much. Toni blushed, and Gareth quickly started to busy himself with smashing his food and Isco laughed knowingly.

Soon after they began talking about their lessons so far and Neymar got drifted away by his thoughts again, but he did purposefully avoid to look at the senior footballers table today, didn´t need anymore reasons to freak out.

He left the group early, saying he needed to do some homework he forgot to do yesterday, but honestly he just couldn´t sit still anymore, he was far too thrilled for that. Usually he believed in himself pretty much but he was very much intimidated as he had to compare with Lionel Messi. Not to mention he had to deal with Cristiano, who harassed him whenever he got the chance to, who knows why.

Just as he walked a few steps away from the cafeteria James was by his side, walking with him, starting to talk: 

„ Listen Ney, I know you think you won´t be good enough for the first squad, but really let me tell you, you ARE good enough, there´s nothing to be scared of, you´ll impress all of them and don´t you tell me you won´t.“ 

Neymar kept walking, smiling:

“ You always seem to know what I think, huh?“ 

James stopped now, making Neymar stop to and look at him. 

„Tell me you´ll crash this training.“ 

„I´ll crash this training“ the Brazilian said to please his friend. 

„No, say it like you mean it, Ney.“

„Okay, I can do this, I will show them I´m good enough.“ He said more confident now, feeling instantly better, happy to have a friend like James. 

„Good“ James said grinning and the bell rang.

-

The last lessons flew by and today Neymar let himself all the time in the world to go to training. When he finally reached the stadium he froze, there were only few minutes left until he had to be on the pitch, but he had no idea how he´d get into the seniors dressing room, as he´s never been there. Just when he decided to just use the juniors dressing room rather than being late he heard someone shouting his name. He turned around to face a grinning Dani waving him to come over.

„Don´t be silly Neymar, you belong with us now, so you might as well use our dressing room.  
C´mon, I´ll show you!“ He puts an arm around Neymars shoulders and started walking towards a door that must lead to their dressing room.

„Is that a new trend or something?“ He raised a brow, looking at Neymars messed up clothes. 

„Uhm...-“ Just as Neymar was about to explain they turned around a corner and found themselves in the middle of the dressing room in wich only Modric, Mascherano and Turan were still in, while all the others were already gone. 

„Hey guys!“ Dani grinned. 

They nodded at them, sceptively inspecting Neymars appearence and his „hello“ got stuck in his throat. Dani and him quickly got dressed and jogged into the stadium, they were the last.

In this moment he was more than grateful to have Dani by his side, what gave him at least a small amount of confidence, just enough not to turn around and run away from this. Zidane was waiting for them impatiently while the rest of the team already did some laps to warm up. 

„So you´ve made it after all. Go and warm up with the others now!“ 

„Sorry coach, I had to show Neymar the way to our dressing room, it won´t happen again.“ Dani apologized and then ran off, Neymar following close behind, but Dani didn´t match his pace so he soon overtook him and ran on his own, peacefully, until suddenly he fell over something pretty hard as he didn´t expect it. Cristiano and his friends ran by laughing:

„Be careful pretty boy, or you´ll harm yourself and we don´t want that, do we?“ Cristiano gooed.

Neymar tried to keep a calm and neutral face when he stood up and resumed running. When he came to the part of the run where the pitch was devided he saw his friends training, so he stopped to greet them. 

„Ney!“ 

James shouted happily and jogged in his direction while the rest of the team friendly waved at Neymar and then had to continue training. 

„How´re you doing?“ James smiled. 

„Uh, fine I guess, we havn´t really started yet. How ´bout you?“ 

„Well, I got team captain, but please know that if you´ll decide to come back the bind will always be yours.“ 

„You´re perfect for this, James, don´t worry, couldn´t want anyone better for the team to replace me as captain. But I gotta go now, see you after training in front of the stadium?“ 

„ Yeah, sure.“ James smiled, hugged him and then turned away to run back to their team. Or no... his team...

„What a pretty face your boyfriend has, not to mention his ass, I´m kinda jealous, would you mind borrowing him to me sometime?“ Cris came out of nowhere. 

Neymar didn´t want to start a fight so he just mumbled „James isn´t my boyfriend.“ 

„Yeah makes sense he´s kinda too hot for you, pretty boy.“ Neymar didn´t really mind that comment, as he didn´t give a damn if Cristiano found him attractive or not so he just continued running. 

„I just hope you won´t run away from the ball as well!“ He shouted after him, Ramos and Pepe laughing.

After they had warmed up Zidane had them paired up. Neymar got Turan, who later introduced himself to him as Arda, as his partner, who turned out to be a pretty decent guy, very friendly towards the younger player. He didn´t talk more than needed though, focusing on the exercises they were doing. Neymar took all the challenges easily and thought he should make a decent impression to Zidane. But since the incident with Cristiano he didn´t dare to watch or try talking to his other teammates.

When Zidane ended the training session he took the young Brazilian aside.

„ Listen to me Neymar, you´ve really got some talent. If there´s anything that bothers you, be it Cristiano or anything else, you just tell me understand? We need you and I want you to feel comfortable in this team. You may try to make some friends, yeah? I see you´re already good with Alves and Marcelo, that´s a good start. Now go change. And remember – if anything bothers you, tell me!“

-

Neymar had no choice left as to go into the locker room now that Zidane waited for him to leave. When he entered it to his displeasure the whole team was still there, so he just tried not to draw too much attention to himself, quickly walking to his spot next to Dani. 

„You´ve done well in training today, NeyNey, be a little more confident!“ he laughed. 

Neymar smiled „Yeah I´ll try.“ 

He put his shirt off and suddenly noticed that there still was this messed up shirt in his bag and he didn´t dare to put it on in front of Cristiano, who surely would make fun of him again, so he just sat down shirtless, hoping he could leave the dressing room last so nobody would see. James would wait for him. Next to him sat Mascherano who came to the conclusion it might be a good idea to introduce himself as Neymar didn´t seem too comfortable right now. 

„Um, hey Neymar, I´m Javier by the way, but my friends call me Masche. I like your style of playing, where did you learn that?“ 

„Call me Ney then please. I´m originally from Brazil, that´s where I started to play football, so I guess I took my knowledge from the streets of Brazil. Your style seems to be quite similar to mine, where are you from?“ 

„ Us here, we are from Argentina.“ He said proudly, slinging an arm around the small Argentine that sat next to him and whom Neymar hasn´t noticed until then. Messi reached out his hand to Neymar a gentle smile on his face. 

„Leo.“ 

„Ney.“ 

Somehow he had the feeling of being naked under Messis gaze. Wait. He indeed was shirtless! Oh god, he quickly turned away, blushing. Although Leo wasn´t exactly what one would label as pretty Neymar found him very handsome, but that must be only because he´s such a smart footballer of course. 

„Oh, so we´re oficially introducing ourselves now, why hasn´t anybody told me!?“ The tall guy on the other side of the room roared and walked over to Neymar, who blushed, again , that was it with his attempt not to stick out. 

„I´m Gerard the all mighty, the one and only!“ Neymar smiled, actually laughed 

„Pleased to meet you, Gerard the all mighty.“ 

„I like you, so for you it´s just Geri.“ he winked and returned to his spot. 

Neymar liked that guy immediately, he seemed to be fun. Modric and Casilla also indroduced themselves to him offically as Luka and Kiko. Only Cristiano, Ramos and Pepe were watching what was happening with disapproving stares, not even thinking of introducing themselves. Just when Neymar started to struggle pretending to be busy so he didn´t have to put his shirt on yet and got quite uncomfortable, finally one after the other left until there were only him, Messi and Cristiano and Pepe left. When Cristiano left the room with Pepe he seemed to be about to humiliate the Brazilian again, but somehow Neymar had the feeling that Messi seemed to be the reason he didn´t dare to. When the two Portugeses had left, things began to become pretty awkward, Neymar still didn´t put his shirt on, now eagerly pretending to type something on his phone, texting James to wait, he´ll come in no time. Messi was fully dressed and stood up 

„You coming Ney? Maybe you should put a shirt on though?“ 

Oh god. „Um.. yeah“ so he had nothing left but to pull his shirt out and put it on. Messis face turned into a smile „Ah, I see. Don´t you have a jacket with you today, to cover it up?“ Neymar shook his head. „Take mine then.“ Leo said and threw his jacket next to Neymar and left before the latter could say anything. He took the jacket and put it on, it smelled nicely, and somehow Neymar came to think that afterall today hasn´t been that bad.

-

When he arrived outside the stadium James was there awaiting him smiling 

„Finally, I almost thought you were killed in that locker room!“ Neymar laughed 

„I´m really sorry, James, I wanted to wait until the others left, because of my messed up shirt you know, I didn´t want to give that Cristiano guy another reason to pick on me.“ 

„Fuck that guy, man, he´s nothing but an arrogant poser, never mind him. Who´s jacket are you wearing though?“ 

Redness crept into Neymars face and he was glad that the darkness of the evening covered it. 

„Leo Messi gave it to me, before I could say no. Don´t be a dick James!“ He added when James began to laugh „ Well that went fast, didn´t it? Well, I guess nobody´s able to resist you.“ 

„Ah, shut up. How has training been?“ The Brazilian tried to change the subject. And he successfully did so as James started to go on and on about what each of their teammates...no… his teammates… had done and failed to do. Neymar kept on laughing as James continued to make impressions of their friends. All too soon they had to part their ways.

„Good night, Ney.“ James whispered in his ear as Neymar hugged him goodbye.

-

It was 10 p.m. and when Neymar entered his room he found a snorting Rafa already sound asleep. He undressed quickly, snuggled himself under the covers and closed his eyes, hugging the jacket that smelled like Messi.

Tonight he slept very well.


	3. Day Three

When Rafas alarm went off this morning Neymar felt better than ever, he couldn´t remember the last time he slept that well. Next thing he sensed was that incredible smell that radiated from the wrinkled knot he held in his arms. 

„Wake up Rafa!“ He shouted happily, earning a frown from his sleepy room mate. 

„What´s this enthusiasm all about?“ but he was granted no answer as Neymar already went off to the bathroom to shower.

As Neymar stepped under the shower he started singing freely and probably quite off key, but he didn´t mind it at all and although the last two days were pretty intense and he yet had to process everything that happened, for now he was just feeling very happy and carefree, although he couldn´t really point a finger on what was the exact reason for it, but who cared anyways!?

When he finished showering he put on his clothes, a black tshirt this time (just in case). For a second he thought about whether he should wear Messis jacket or not, it was a little too short for him, but fuck this, he´ll go for it. After all if he wasn´t allowed to wear it Messi wouldn´t have given it to him. As soon as he was in their room again he put the jacket on and grabbed his school bag. Rafinha followed close behind and raised a brow at him:

„Got a new jacket?“ 

„Nah, it´s from a fr… team mate… gave it to me to cover up the mess you caused my shirt yesterday.“ After that they discussed about who´s fault it was, that the experiment blew up and Neymar was glad his friend didn´t press any further concerning the jacket and its owner.

-

It´s Wednesday and finally James and him had the first class together. They sat in the very back of the classroom so they wouldn´t have to pay too much attention to the lesson. Their english teacher didn´t really care whether his students listened to him or not, he kept telling stories about himself anyways and for Ney and James that was totally fine. They had a fun lesson and it went by very quickly. As they walked out of the classroom the Colombian noticed Neymar was still wearing the leather jacket of Lionel Messi. 

„Keepin´ the jacket?“ 

„Of course not James, I´ll return it at todays training.“ he blushed visibly, why was it that everybody cared about that stupid jacket so much, he didn´t even knew people payed attention to what he wore at all until now. „See you at lunch James!“ He brushed his lips over James´ cheek quickly and left towards his next class.

-

His last lesson before lunch wore one forever, it just didn´t seem to end. Neymar hated biology and if it weren´t for Rafa he would have skipped it today. Finally the bell rang and the Brazilian practically fled out of the classroom towards the cafeteria. Thanks to his hurry he bumbed into a group of people right in front of the cafeteria. „Sorry“ he mumbled, intending to just walk past them, but it turned out to be Dani, Marcelo, Luka and Geri, who appeared to have blocked his way on purpose.

„Ney!“ he heard Danis voice „Come, eat with us today!“ 

„Hey“ he noddded to the group smiling. „Nah, thanks Dani, I´ll pass“ he said as polietly and friendly as possible. There was no way he would be sitting with Cristiano for lunch, he wasn´t suicidal after all. 

But Geri wouldn´t let that count „C´mon, little striker, don´t be rude, hang with us, I promise we won´t bite, although I wouldn´t trust Suarez too much in that matter“ Geri winked.

„Yeah, c´mon we´re a team.“ Luka said with an encouraging smile.

„Just face it Ney, you don´t have any other option. So all of you get moving, I´m hungry!“ Marcelo laughed.

How did this happen!? Neymar suddenly found himself sitting at the seniors table with the four of them, after being dragged along by Marcelo, who was far too hungry to listen to Neys complaining. They were the first as they were pretty early. He sat next to Luka, so his right side was free, hoping that way he wouldn´t have to stay too long and could escape quickly if they were distracted. Maybe, if he was quick enough he could eat his meal before the others came around so he ate as fast as possible, swallowing too much at once so he almost choked on it. Luka frowned at him, slightly amused „You eat like you´ve been starving for ages, don´t worry we´ll nurse you back to health in no time.“ He gave him another apple to eat. Neymar forced a smile „Thanks.“

Too late. Just as he took the first bite of the apple he saw Kiko and behind him Cristiano, Ramos and Pepe approach their table. To his relief they sat on the opposite side of the big table, Kiko closest to him, smilingly greeting him and so did Neymar. The others ignored him straight out, but it could have been worse he thought.

Just as the Brazlian was about to join Luka and Kiko in their conversation about art class he felt someone sitting down next to him, he didn´t even need to take a look to know that it was no other than the boy whos jacket he didn´t let loose tonight, he sensed that incredible smell, just much more intense now. 

„Hey“ Messi smiled at him. 

„Hi“ Neymars heart began to thunder in his chest,he didn´t want to look at Messi for his cheeks became firered, so he just threw the quickest possible look at Messi so he wouldn´t appear impolite and then returned to his food, trying hard to concentrate on his eating his apple.

He failed. He ended up staring at Leo, trying to put a finger on the color of his eyes. Leo gave him another gentle smile and then turned away to eat. That pulled Neymar out of his trance and he saw that also Arda, Masche and Suarez now were at their table. As they saw him looking at them Masche and Arda gave him a friendly nod and Suarez grinned and Neymar was a little scared by his notorious sharky teeth. 

„Luis, former striker.“ He said, reaching over to shake hands with the Brazilian. „You´re Neymar?“ Neymar confirmed. „So if I can trust Leos and Masches words you´re a natural and have got pretty decent skills.“ Neymar immediately flushed red „Uhm...“ just as he was about to say thanks Luis looked confused at Neys plate:  
„Were you going to feed your bunnies or what? Have you actually not eaten any meat!? Here, have some of mine.“ Suarez glared at the rest of his food obviously very alarmed and generously offering Neymar half of his steak. Neymar couldn´t help laughing at his seriousness „I´m a vegetarian actually, but thanks.“ Neymar smiled, actually feeling grateful that the Uruguayan behaved so gentle and friendly towards him and to be honest he was relieved that he seemed to like him. After that the teammates resumed eating and Neymar gazed around the cafeteria. He spotted James and his friends, the Colombian looking at him, trying to smile but Neymar saw his disappointment. 

„Sorry guys, but I´ll have to leave now, my friends are waiting for me.“ 

„See you later“ Luka and some of the others mumbled between their bites. 

Neymar stood up and looked down at Messi, maybe it wasn´t the best idea to give him the jacket back right now in front of the whole team, he´d keep it until training was over and he could hand it back to Messi inconspicuously.

Quickly he stepped over to his friends table, letting himself fall down next to James „Sorry James, Dani and Marcelo made me eat with them.“ 

„Nevermind Ney, you´re here now, that´s all I care about.“ He smiled and slung an arm around Neymar almost posessively and then went back to his conversation with Sergi, as the Brazillian relaxed into the Colombians embrace. 

Soon after the bell rang and they had to return to class, still James didn´t remove his arm around Neymars shoulders until the very last moment. It didn´t bother the Brazilian if people assumed James and him were a couple, who cares. 

-

Today he reached the seniors locker room in time, when he entered it most of the team was in. He silently walked over to his place between Masche and Dani again and began changing into his training gear. 

Training went by quickly as Neymar had pretty much fun doing tricky exercises with Dani, Luka and Arda, luckily there were no more incedents with that Cristiano guy. After their practise was over he stayed a few minutes more on the field, playing alongside his former teammates a little, just for fun, they had a great time and he couldn´t escape missing to play with them.

Lightly he walked into the changing room and was surprised to see Lionel Messi still sitting there, appearently waiting for him. His heart began to race a bit, his breathing stocked. He took off his jersey quickly and blushed as he saw Messi watching him from the corner of his eyes, but he tried to ignored it and put on his shirt. He turned to face the small Argentine:

„Hey, thanks for giving me your jacket yesterday“ he smiled shyly and grabbed the jacked to hand it back to Messi, who waved it off 

„You needed it, no need to thank me. Have you brought yourself another one today?“ 

Shit. Of course Neymar didn´t think of bringing himself another jacket to put on when he gave Messis back. Again redness made its way to his cheeks. Messi smiled 

„Keep it then, you can give it back later.“ „Thank you.“ Neymar said shyly, putting the jacket back next to him as he began changing into his trousers.

„You miss playing with your friends, don´t you?“ Messi asked him tenderly.

„Kind of, yeah, but I do enjoy playing with you.. uhm.. with our team as well.“

„It´s nice to hear that. We didn´t have the chance to really play together yet, huh? I think we should change that as we´re supposed to score goals together.“ He winked. Neymar couldn´t help letting a grin escape him and answering „I´d love to!“ „Good then, just come earlier tomorrow and we can play.“ „I will.“ The Brazilians heart almost exploded in joy, when Neymar imagined finally being able to play with Leo, spending time with him. They stood up and left the locker room together, while Neymar put the jacket on, inhaling that smell he liked so much. 

„See you tomorrow then“ Messi said and was gone before Neymar could answer.

-

James was waiting for him in front of the stadium again. 

James smiled widely, Ney gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. „How about we´ll go to mine and Rafas place, you got time?“ Neymar asked, hoping he could finally spend some time with James again. To Neys pleasure James was free, so they started walking homeward together, talking about light things, laughing, until they heard a voice calling.

„If that ain´t our starboy Neymar and his pretty boyfriend.“ 

With shock Neymar recognized Cristianos voice „Just walk on, James.“ he whispered into his friends ear, drawing their bodies closer together. „Who´s this Ney?“ James asked him, slight fear swinging in his question, as they couldn´t see who was talking, just two dark shapes, drawing closer. „Rivaldo and Pepe probably, they´re just messing ´round, ignore them, James, let´s walk.“ 

As they were about to keep walking past the two older students they placed themselves just in front of James and Neymar. 

„Do you want something?“ Neymar asked as polietly as possible, not wanting to cause any trouble and leave as fast as possible. 

„Nah, we´re just a little bored and I thought you two might be of help.“ Cris lulled „Such a pretty face“ he said, cupping James´ chin in his hand. 

„Don´t you fucking touch me!“ James slapped his hand away, his expression turning into anger.

„Leave us alone!“ Neymar said angrily now, he wouldn´t ignore if someone dared to touch his best friend if he didn´t allow it. He shoved himself past the Seniors, taking James with him but Cristiano was looking for trouble so he bumbed into Neymar harshfully „ And what would you do to stop me, huh?“ 

Just as Neymar took a deep breath too let out all the spanish and potugese cursings he knew as another voice appeared.

„What do ya think you´re doing?“ A calm but frightening voice adressed Cristiano from behind the two boys.

„Nothing we were just bored, Leo, don´t worry.“ suddenly there was a hint of insecurety within Cristianos words.

Ney and James jerked around only to see a small Argentine standing there. 

„You and Pepe may leave now, Cris.“ 

And to Neymars surprise they did, Cristiano having a deadly expression on his face. 

„What was this about?“ Messi frowned at the two younger boys. 

„We didn´t do anything really, we just walked home and then the two of them stopped us, trying to mess around.“ Neymar responded.

Leo furrowed his brows even more. 

„Okay, I´ll talk to them tomorrow, it won´t happen again. Are you okay? “ The question was directed to both of them, but the Brazilian noticed that Leo did only look at him. 

„Yes, thanks, we´re good.“ James replied with a voice that forced Messi to look at him instead of Neymar.

„Just head straight home now, okay?“ Messi said and with that he left.

-

„Well“ James begun as they were spread on the couch in Neys and Rafas dorm, who wasn´t home currently „that wasn´t creepy at all, was it?“ They laughed it off, wich was much more easier now that they were safe at home. „If Cristiano ever bothers you again, James, you´ll tell me allright? I´m not gonna let him pick on you too.“ „It´s fine Ney, I don´t care“ James smiled, breathing a kiss on the top of Neymars head. Still Neymar wanted to make sure that his friend really was fine so he told him he should stay the night, as Rafa probably wouldn´t come home tonight there was a free bed after all.

It was late at night when they we´re done eating pizza and their movie ended and they were about to go to bed. Neymar went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and so on. When he returned he saw James was already down to his briefs, sitting there waiting for Neymar to free the bathroom. Neymar hadn´t seen James in underware for over a year, it wasn´t weird or something, they saw eachother like that a thousand times in the dressing room but James` body had somehow changed, it was much stronger now, Neymar could see every defined muscle moving slightly underneath his skin. Neymar noticed his friend was cheepishly remarking how Neymar looked at his body, but he didn´t say a thing, just shoved himself past the Brazilian to go to the bathroom. Now Neymar stripped himself down to his briefs as well, quickly lying under his sheets, not without the jacket of Leo Messi and while he was still worrying if the scent of Leo would fade eventually he already fell asleep, he barely heard James return to their room, but eventually listened to James calm breaths.


	4. Day Four - Teaser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser of chapter 4 :) Full chapter is about to be uploaded soon.  
> \- Mouna

„James, what time is it!?“

Neymar felt completely rested, he woke up all by himself, wich was a quite unusual thing for him to do for normally his phone alarm woke him up in time. He grabbed it from the nightstand but it was powered off.

„James!?“ he yelled a little louder now, but his friend seemed to be sound asleep, drooling a little and breathing calm. Neymar walked over to push the Colombian by his shoulder, intending on getting him awake, but he only recieved a groan from James as he turned towards the wall, shrugging him off. 

With a sigh the Brazilian headed towards James phone and with shock he read „8.30pm“ on it´s display. School started at eight.

„JAMES, GET UP!“

Finally his sleepy friend sat up, the palms of his hands rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. „Whats wrong Ney!?“

While Neymar was already busy picking his school stuff together he said in a hurry „It´s 8.30pm, James, we´re late already, get going!“ 

The both of them were running towards school minutes later, Neymar for sure has never taken such small time to get himself ready ever before, he hadn´t even straightened his hair. For some reason the two couldn´t stop laughing the whole way, wich caused them a stinging pain in their ribs and made them whine a little, but that only made them laugh harder.

Quick goodbyes were said before they parted to hurry to eachothers lessons, only for Neymar to remember that this morning he had lesson with M.Guardiola again.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, it means a lot to me. If you liked the story so far let me know and I´ll upload the next chapter soon. :)  
> \- Mouna


End file.
